Kuroshitsuji Love Story-Okairi, Master! (CielxReader)
by KawaiiOtakugirl
Summary: I don't own anything! All rights goes to their respective owners:3 Gomen if you think it's bad, first time posting here in FF : :(Not really xD!) Enjoy! DD


**_(A/N: Okayy! This is my first ever CielxReader story, so please forgive me if it's all crappy and stuffs. I did my best anyway! Hope you enjoy!:3)_**

_'**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THE CHARACTERS, ANIME/MANGA AND EVEN YOU. I ONLY OWE THE STORY.'_

_**Some Points to remember:** '[H/C]' this means HAIR COLOR, '[F/N]' this means FIRST NAME, '[L/N]' this means LAST NAME, '[M/N]' this means MIDDLE NAME and '[Y/N]' means YOUR NAME(You can either put your last OR first name here)_

**Chapter 1: His Maid, Attending**

I was walking down the street, searching for a job. Even though I'm just 13, I still want to do it. I'm [F/N] [L/N], 13 years old of age(as said earlier). I have a little brother who is sick, he is only 4 years old. My mother takes care of him, who doesn't have any job. On the other side, my father works, but only with a small salary. I forced my mom to let me work, but she told me no. Though, I couldn't resist seeing them like this, so here I am, looking for a job just for food and money.

"Ehhh, how the heck can I get any job from this?!"I told myself, I was wearing a fine but very dull clothes, as my [H/C] is tied up on a pony. I sigh, continuing walking.

While I was walking around the city, I suddenly saw a poster that says "LOOKING FOR A MAID". I wasn't really good at household chores, and by that, my parents always scold me. But I want to try it out, not to mention, my household skills might improve. It says there that the place where you will apply is located in the Phantomhive Manor, a little bit far from the city itself. I've heard of that place before when I was still a kid, it got burned down by evil people who killed the son's, Ciel Phantomhive's, parents. I still remember that day when I first entered this mansion, it was BEFORE the Phantomhive's son's 10th birthday. They held up a little yet very enthusiasm party for their one and only child, I was really quiet and antisocial that day, so I didn't really participate in any events. Later after that day, the incident happened. The poor boy was left alone, but then, a strange man came to his life. He built the mansion back and even changed the child's whole life. I believe the man is Ciel Phantomhive's butler now.

"Well, I better get going." I said, as I hurriedly searched for the place. 'Phantomhive's manor...'

**~ Later ~**

I took a deep breath, exhausted from the walking. "I'm finally here..." I muttered, pushing my sweat off.

The place was so huge! It's like 100x bigger than our house. We only live in a VERY small house, poorer than a mouse's home. I excitingly run towards the old yet very unique mansion which was only built 4 years ago. I first laid my eyes on the windows(I don't know why xD!), really well made.

"I just hope the people inside are nice as well..." I said, walking towards the door.

I gently knocked on the door, a little nervous. Only seconds flew by, it already opened. There appeared a very tall man with a very elegant clothes, like he's on a ball or something. His eyes were charming bright red, his hair is silky black. I blushed for the fact he was so attractive, it's like I saw an angel who came down from heaven.

"W-Watashi wa, [F/N] [L/N]~desu yo!" I introduced, bowing. "Please, please make me your maid! I-It's my first time getting a job! I came far, far away just to get here, onegai, I'll do anything!"(What a speech xD!) I said bravely, gripping his hands that has a pair of white gloves on. He blinks two times, staring at my sweating face.

"E-Etto... Gomen, I'm just one 'hell'(Lol.. I'm so random xD!:P) of a butler here." He spoke calmly, still staring.

"N-Nani? Where's your boss, I need to see him!" I said, trying to enter the mansion.

"C-Chotto, matte!" He suddenly warned, pushing me out.

'Haven't I already told him I'm here to apply?' I thought."N-No!"

"Yamete!" He once warned, pushing me more.

"G-Ghh...!" I still continued entering, while he still won't stop.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I suddenly heard a young but very demanding boy's voice, then the guy who was pushing me stopped, making me fall over.

"Gomen nasai, young master. This girl is forcing herself to enter the mansion." The guy reasoned, looking at me once.

"Ughh.." I whined, standing up.

"Is she here to apply as my new maid?" The boy asked. He has a short-medium navy blue hair with bangs which almost covers his eyes. Not to mention, he is wearing a black eye patch on his right eye. While his left eye was so beautiful like the blue ocean deep down. He was wearing very amusing clothes, it's like he's also in the ball.

"What's with all this people? They're so... So admirable!" I whispered, blushing light red.

"What was that?" The boy asked, unaware of what I just said.

"N-Nothing!" I replied, looking down.

"Tsk..." He muttered, walking down the stairs towards me.

"As I was saying awhile ago, are you here to apply as my new maid?" He said, looking at me curiously.

"H-Hai, but this guy here won't let me enter." I replied softly, glaring at the butler then turned to the boy. The butler was about to say something, but then the boy cut him off.

"I see..." He suddenly formed a small smirk" Come, let me talk to you in my office. Sebastian, prepare us some tea." The boy ordered demandingly.

'Who is he, anyway?' I thought, following him way up to the stairs.

"Yes, my Lord." The guy who was pushing me awhile ago replied, bowing as if the boy was a God or something. Then he proceeded to the kitchen.

**~ At the Office ~**

The boy let me go inside first before himself, what a gentle man, them closed the door. His office was pretty big as well.

"So, what's your name and where do you live?" The boy asked curiously, doing some paper works.

"Oh, umm.. I'm [F/N] [L/N], I live far away from the-or YOUR mansion. It's a little embarrassing to say this, but me and my family only live in a small but really comfortable house... Compared to your mansion, we're nothing... Ehe~" I nervously answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, [Y/N]." He said, facing me with his dark yet very gently eyes. "And really? You and you family must be really poor then. But I haven't seen any house like that here in London." He added.

I blushed from embarrassment" Y-Yeah, cause you're rich and all. There's no way you'll see a house like ours."

He smirked, slightly tilting his head" Oh? Well guess what, we're visiting it."

"Sure... Wait, what?!" I exclaimed, shock from what he just said.

He stood up, reaching out his hand towards me."I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive's Manor."

I stared at him amusingly, holding his hand slowly and gently."You're... You're the son of..-"

"Yes..." He cut off, as we shake hands.

I frowned, breaking the shake gently."Gomen..." I apologized, feeling sad on what happened to him few years ago.

Ciel-san sigh as he stands up, "It's nothing, something once lost will never return. I'm already done dealing with those things." then walks towards the door, opening it. "We shall take our leave in about an hour. You just stay here and wait for Sebastian, my butler, with the tea. I'll just go out to do something." He mentioned.

"Hai.." I replied as he left, closing the door. Just then, I remembered something I have to ask him.

I quickly opened back the door, "M-Matte, Ciel-san!" I called quickly, he looks back.

"Nani?" He asked.

"W-We're going to my house, right?... S-So, I'm not being rude, but d-does that mean-"

"Yes, you're hired." Ciel-san cut off calmly.

"H-Hontou?!"... A-Arigato gozaimasu, master!" I thanked, bowing happily.

"You're probably wondering why I hired you without any second thoughts, ne~?" He smirks teasingly.

"Y-Yes! I want to know why!" I admitted facing him, as a slight blush came across my heated face.

"Well, let's just say I like your personality." He replied shortly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, never mind that." He said, turning back then walks away.

I smiled softly."What a nice guy he is..." I told myself, watching him walk off.

I went back to Ciel-san's office, gazing around. A job... I got a job!"YATTA!" I cheered happily, as I giggle.

**~(Ciel's POV)~**

I went to the yard, a white, blue and very amazing sky revealed. I walk towards,, lightly hold the rail.

'What a scenery...' I thought, sighing in boredom. 'What am I doing... Being nice to people and such. I'm not the type of person to do such thing. Possessing a demon, not just an ordinary demon, a demon butler...'

I close my eyes gently, feeling and hearing the soft yet husky wind floating around me, birds chirping happily, tree branches hitting each other. Everything changes. You won't even notice it sometimes. Hate to love, win to lose, sorrow to happiness, and most especially, regret to gratitude.

**~ ~(To be continued)~ ~**

_**(A/N: Chapter one finish! I know it's really boring or crappy because there isn't much romantic part between you and Ciel, but like I said I did my BEST: Tee-hee!w Hope you all liked it!*^* Look forward for chapter 2!=D)**_


End file.
